Clia Foster
Musician and later music producer, occasional actor. '''Birth Name: '''Clia Jacqueline Barnett (last name legally changed to Foster 1997) '''Born: '''November 4, 1985 - Grand Forks, North Dakota '''Deceased: '''December 28, 2090 (age 105 years, natural causes) - Luna Vista, California '''Hometown: '''Bexley, Ohio '''Adult Height: '''5 ft 5 in '''Eye Color: '''Blue Biological daughter of Sadie Foster, Percy Barnett Adopted daughter of Adam Foster Biological mother of William Jordan Walcott and Nadia Willis Stepmother of Sasha Willis Grandmother of Lenore, Alex, and Greta Faulkner Great-grandmother of Clia Daponte Early Life Born November 4, 1985 in Grand Forks, North Dakota while her mother, then Sadie Barnett, a U.S. Air Force nurse, was stationed there, Clia Foster (born Barnett) lived in multiple locations from birth to age 12, including Oklahoma, Illinois, and eventually outside Washington DC. Abused by her biological father, Percy Barnett, until age 9, behind her mother's back, and often for his own entertainment, Clia has been relatively open about her resulting mental illnesses, most notably a traumatic brain injury sustained at age 9 from an intentional shove down a staircase. Her biological father mysteriously signed away all parental rights and claims to her during the divorce of her parents in 1995, though in an interview 10 years later from prison with radio host Sam Walsh, Barnett stated that he was coerced into signing away his rights by Clia's grandmother, Mallorie Walcott, who had enlisted the help of Sam Walsh's own brother, Nick Walsh, who by then was working in Hollywood. Later in 1995, Clia's mother transferred to an Air Force Recruitment Center in Columbus, Ohio to be closer to her mother and sister, whom she had been somewhat estranged from over the past 14 years, and lived with Clia in a rented apartment in the enclave suburb of Bexley above a coffee house owned by Wallace Foster, elder brother of the novelist Adam Foster, and frequented by the latter. Sadie and Adam would eventually begin dating, marrying in 1997 just before Clia's 12th birthday. Musical inclinations Clia began taking an interest in music classes in the 6th grade, and by 7th grade, during a class piano recital, she proceeded to play Rachmaninoff's Concerto No. 3 in D Minor, notoriously a difficult piece even for experienced pianists, completely from memory. Her first "paying gig" was playing a piano at her adoptive uncle's coffee shop, starting around age 14. By her 15th birthday she had also learned how to play guitar, forming a band that practiced in her adoptive father's basement on weekends. Controversies Throughout her lifetime, Clia was staunchly opposed to corporal aggression (once called corporal punishment), both in schools and homes, aligning with the views of her aunt, child psychologist and documentary filmmaker Dr. Cassandra J. Walcott, better known personally and in film circles as Cass Walcott. During the prime and middle years of her musical career (2008-2015) and her middle career (2018 to 2027) this was considered highly controversial, even leading to a decades-long rivalry and even fued with Nelley Markison, a musician originally from Texarkana, Arkansas who was openly pro-spanking and released several songs critical of Foster for supporting peaceful parenting, Clia's intentional decision to be a surrogate for her aunt, and having a daughter who "has a meltdown every time she hears the President speak." Clia was regularly dogged by Nevada-based televangelist Reverend Luther Withrow for most of her career, primarily for using her fame to promote her aunt's views on peaceful parenting, having body modifications, and marrying a man who had been divorced (though Withrow had three ex-wives and was called out on this during an interview in 2015 where he also criticized Foster for this.) Percy Barnett claimed in interviews with the press from prison during his 13½ year prison term from 2016 to 2030 that his daughter, as well as Mallorie Walcott and Nick Walsh, had bribed jurors and even the judge at his trial to find him guilty and give him the maximum possible sentence. Conspiracy theorists who believe Max McMillen Stone's theory also tend to believe that Clia is an active participant in helping make her daughter's allegedly intentional (according to the theory) homicides look like self-defense.